Navidad
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Es navidad, y los pensamientos de Sōsuke lo saben. One-shot resubido y editado. Los hijos de los personajes son originales de Yūsei Suzuki.


**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 _Este One-shot lo publiqué hace tres años, precisamente el cuatro de enero del 2015. Debido a eso la redacción es muy floja y poco coherente. Simplemente quise hacer muchas correcciones en la ortografía. ¡Mi amor por el SouMomo está renaciendo!, así que probablemente suba algunas cosas de Free! en un futuro. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

No sabía como lo había hecho. Tampoco cuánto tiempo estuvo intentándolo, pero al verlo a su lado con esa sonrisa suya que iluminaba la habitación se dio cuenta de que cada esfuerzo que hizo no fue en vano. Ahora estaba compartiendo la cena de navidad con él y sus amigos en casa de Haruka.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en la preparatoria tratando de conquistarlo en vez de estudiar, y es que desde que lo vio por primera vez lo había enamorado haciéndolo suspirar como quinceañera enamorada antes del relevo contra Iwatobi. Sólo él tenía lo que a Sōsuke le faltaba, el complementaba esa actitud frívola ante los demás con su interactividad. No fue fácil conseguirlo. El menor se había enamorado a primera vista de Gō dejándolo abatido, pero no se rindió nunca. Le agradeció interiormente a Rin cuando sus celos de hermano sobre protector salían a flote al ver que Momotarō se le acercaba a su hermana.

El se daba cuenta de las miradas que se regalaban Seijūrō y Gō en salidas grupales con Rin, y por más que intentaba de advertirle Mikoshiba, este lo ignoraba o solo decía que era mentira. Se habían peleado infinidades de veces sóolo porque a Sōsuke le gustaba Gō, o eso creía Momo. Fue entonces cuando Seijūrō y Gō dieron la noticia de que tenían una relación y planeaban irse a vivir juntos que Momotarō cayó en la realidad y "disimuladamente" (gritándole millones de cosas a su hermano y saliendo de la casa de Rin llorando) tuvo que salir de la escena. Sōsuke había pedido perdón en su nombre y salió en busca del chico para consolarlo.

Cuando por fin lo encontró sentado en la banca del parque que se hallaba cerca, se sentó a un lado suyo frotándole la espalda en muestra de apoyo, tratando de controlarse por no echársele encima y besarlo. Momotarō le había pedido perdón por no creerle antes y prometió no interferir en la decisión de su hermano mayor. También de que el pelinegro lo obligó a disculparse una vez de regreso en la casa de Rin, ganándose un abrazo de su hermano y su cuñada.

Tiempo después, Sōsuke intentó nuevamente el conquistarlo. Estaba al pendiente de cada expresión en su rostro para cuando viera algo de tristeza en la cambiase por alegría, comprándole regalos o dándole uno que otro coscorrón acompañado de una broma. Poco a poco, el menor se fue encariñando con la aguamarina. Comenzó a jugarle bromas ligeras y se comportaba como un niño pequeño para llamar su atención. Había momentos en los que jugaba el papel de aprendiz en la natación sólo para que su senpai le enseñara un poco. Por su parte, él no tenía problemas en consentir a su pequeño amor. Sabía muy que Momotarō fingía todo sólo para que lo mirase a él. Aunque él todavía no se diera cuenta, Momotarō se estaba enamorando. Entonces, la esperanza brilló aún más.

Fue una noche, cuando salían de ver una película ellos solos que a Sōsuke se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, muy pesada, pero eran su oportunidad. Se había cansado de esperarlo, de ver que en sus ojos se hallaba ese brillo especial del que tanto decían en los doramas. Se detuvo a propósito en medio de la calle exponiéndose al peligro de ser atropellado, pero algo en su mente le decía que lo hiciera. Dejo hablando solo a Momo, y cuando este se dio cuenta de que su senpai no se encontraba a lado suyo, volteó hacía atrás sólo para verle sonreír en medio de la acera.

— ¿Yamazaki-senpai? ¿Qué sucede?

Temía que Momotarō se enojara con él, de que ya no le hablará por tal estupidez pero tenía que arriesgarlo. Era todo o nada. Suspiró pesadamente pensando que si no salía bien, lo peor que pudiera pasar sería que muriera atropellado. Miró los ojos ámbar una vez más sin quitarlos de su camino. Era el momento…

— Me iré a vivir a Australia.

Lo que menos pensó que podría pasar sería que Momotarō lo besara, mucho menos pensó que se pondría a llover en pleno verano. Se había quedado tan sorprendido que no correspondió el roce de labios de parte del menor. Cuando Momo se separó, vio en su rostro un sonrojo hermoso que lo hacía adorable, acompañado de un par de lágrimas en sus ojos naranja. Sōsuke vio desesperación, tristeza, felicidad, pero lo que más pudo ver fue amor. El chico le rogó que no se fuera, o que si lo hacía, que lo llevase con él.

—…Desde aquella vez en el parque, cuando Nii-san y Gō-San dijeron que salían y yo me enojé te volviste importante para mí. Te comencé a querer de una forma diferente de a los demás. Quiero tu atención. No quiero que me dejes solo. Eres mi parte que me falta, Sōsuke. Tú volviste mis lágrimas en sonrisas, mis tristezas en alegrías. No puedes irte sin antes hacerme tuyo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que me ames todos los días, cada minuto, cada instante. Debes de responsabilizarte de tus actos y hacerme feliz. Como yo a ti.

Y sin que pidieran permiso, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ante la confesión de Momotarō. Se sintió culpable por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Lo tomó en sus brazos aferrándolo a su pecho mientras él lloraba. Al fin de cuentas, su plan había salido bien pero se merecía un castigo por hacerlo llorar. No le importaba que se tratase, si al final aún tenía el amor de Momo, no le importaba nada. Recibió un par de golpes en los genitales cuando le confesó que se trataba de una broma, pero estaba feliz cuando lo escuchó reírse y decirle que estaba bien. Fue la mejor forma de conseguir otro beso más en plena lluvia.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron ambos con gripe que tuvieron que ser cuidados por Aichīrō y Rin en la habitación del último. Ese día, ambos se enteraron de que sus enfermeros mantenían una relación desde hace cinco meses que decidieron contarles el porqué de su repentina enfermedad.

Ahora solo podía ver la sonrisa brillante que mantenía su pareja mientras platicaba con los ya casados Seijūrō y Gō, quienes habían viajado de Australia hasta Japón sólo para estar en las navidades. También habían asistido Rin y Nitori, este último con un pequeño bebé de dos años en brazos con un parentesco increíble al menor con sus cabellos plateados y ojos rojos con un pequeño lunar. Rin había llegado de comprar con su pequeño hijo de cinco años en su espalda, cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Tal y como Sōsuke se los había imaginado.

Por parte de Iwatobi, Makoto y Haruka habían sido los primeros en tener una boda, además de tener un hijo de cuatro, el cual tenía el mismo parentesco que su padre a excepción de los ojos azules que tenía. Haruka llevaba ya seis meses de embarazo lo cual le hacía ver más adorable de lo que era, y como buen esposo e hijo, ambos consintieron al delfín toda la noche. Rei y Nagisa se habían casado hace dos años, pero fueron los primeros en ser padres de dos gemelos de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, el mayor llevaba siempre consigo unos lentes rojos y un libro de cualquier cosa, haciéndolo parecer más a su padre Rei. Nagisa había dado a luz, casi al mismo tiempo que Nitori, un pequeño de cabellos azules y grandes ojos rosas.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Un niño de cabellos naranjas y ojos aqua entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la reunión navideña, con su pequeño suéter en tonos naranja y su pantalón gris llenos de lodo. Se acercó a Momotarō con ojos brillantes mientras, emocionado, le enseñaba un escarabajo que había encontrado fuera. Daisuke, su retoño de seis años que habían concedido tres años antes de su boda, pero aun así, para ambos los llenaba de felicidad.

— ¡Wow! ¡Atrapaste un escarabajo muy grande, Daisuke! —felicitó Momotarō con felicidad. No era falsa, pues desde hace tiempo todos conocían la fascinación del par de pelinaranjas hacia ese tipo de insectos —¿Cómo le llamamos?

— Mmmm… ¡Ya se! ¡Como papá! ¡Sōsuke!

Después de casi ahogarse con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando, Makoto les regalo un frasco para que el pequeño pudiera guardar el escarabajo. Sōsuke tuvo que cambiar al menor de ropa, llegando justo a tiempo para el brindis.

—Yo quiero desearles que en esta navidad la compartan con su familia —Rin elevó la copa con sidra de manzana mientras abrazaba a Nitori regalándole un beso en la frente.

— Papá, yo también quiero un beso —reprochó en berrinche Akane, el hijo mayor del pelirrojo ganándose un apretón de nariz por parte de Aichīrō.

— Que en esta navidad cumplan sus sueños —Makoto elevó su copa acompañado de su esposo embarazado quién bebería jugo de manzana en vez de sidra.

— Nuestro sueño es que termines de construir la piscina de la casa, ¿verdad, mamá?

— Sí, cariño —le sonrió cómplice a Mizuki mientras que Makoto sólo reía nerviosamente.

— ¿Y tú que deseas, Sōsuke? —preguntó Nitori al ver tan pensativo a la aquamarina con su hijo en brazos.

— Ehh... pues yo solo pido más tiempo para estar con las personas que amamos —sonrió abrazando a Momotarō sonrojado depositándole un beso en la sien y uno en el cachete de Daisuke.

— ¡Yo deseo que Gō se decida a tener un hijo! —soltó Nagisa alegre.

— ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡No es apropiado que hables de esas cosas!

— Pero papá, sería bueno que la Tía Kō tenga un hijo —comentó su hijo Satsuki mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así podremos tener más contrincantes en luchas libres! —siguió su hermano gemelo, Akemi.

— ¡Oi! ¿Y si tienen una niña? ¿Cómo jugaría a las luchas con ustedes?

— Daisuke tiene razón. ¿Qué tal si juega con nuestro cabello? —pregunto inconscientemente Akane, creando un aura negra alrededor de Nagisa al recordar cómo sus hermanas jugaban con él de pequeño. Seijūrō notó la tensión.

— Buenos, ya que están tocando ese tema, Gō y yo les tenemos una noticia —la mencionada sonrió.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Momotarō saltó encima de Gō felicitandola mientras que los demás felicitaban a Seijūrō por la noticia. Terminaron el brindis y Nagisa en compañía de Nitori y Momotarō fue a acostar a los niños para que los adultos tuvieran más privacidad. En el camino de regreso, el trío se encontró a Sōsuke recargado en la pared del pasillo, cuando este se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, tomó a Momo de la muñeca llevándolo al pequeño balcón fuera de la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sōsuke? —el mayor sólo volteo a verlo mientras se recargaba en el balcón, tomo sus manos y las beso.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en el que te me declaraste? —preguntó haciendo enojar al peli naranja.

— Claro que sí, esa broma fue muy cruel —sonrió al ver el puchero de su marido.

— Nunca imaginé que terminaría viendo los fuegos artificiales contigo.

— ¿Fuegos artificiales?

De pronto, entre las estrellas y una noche oscura, el cielo se vio reflejado en colores aqua y naranja en forma de fuegos artificiales.

"Feliz Navidad, Mikoshiba Momotarō. Te ama, Sōsuke"

Era lo que estaba escrito en el cielo gracias a los fuegos artificiales.


End file.
